Luchando por tu Vida
by Nattu.Cullen.Pattz
Summary: Bella creia que Edward la habia dejado por otra mujer...pero no seria eso la que la habia separado de ella...sino una enfermedad...
1. Chapter 1

Sus palabras seguian en mi mente..."No eres tu,soy yo"...Como podia pensar esas cosas cuando nuestra relación iba tan bien,y luego de la nada terminó.Mi relación con Edward terminó hace 5 meses,y todavía aceptaba el hecha de que él ya no me amaba,no sentía lo mismo que yo,pero como podia asimilarlo si sus besos me demostraban lo contrario.

Las lágrimas corrian por mis mejillas como siempre pasaba cuando mis pensamientos iban hacia mi gran y unico amor Edward Cullen,¿Qué estara haciendo ahora?¿Estará con otra mujer?.Esas preguntas sin respuestas me mataban vida se habia convertido en un tunel sin salida,no podia seguir sin él,era como el aire para vivir,mi alimento de todos los dias.¿Por qué se habia ido?

Era viernes por la noche,se avecinaba una tormenta y como todas las noches estaba acostada en mi cama con un pote de helado,mis noches se convertían en rutina,no queria salir a la realidad de que Edward no estaba en mis pensamientos no me di cuenta de que mi móvil sonando,hasta que me canse de ese sonido y atendi sin ver quien era.

-Hola-Dije con la voz apagada.

-Hola Bella,estoy yendo a tu casa,bañate y preparate que hoy saldremos-Decia mi mejor amiga Alice.

-No,Alice,no saldré,déjame en paz-Dije molesta.

-No,no te dejare!¿Qué haras?Deprimirte como lo haces hace 5 meses,estamos preocupados por ti Bella no sales,no comes,eres como un zombi,me canse de estar sin hacer nada,asi que a partir de hoy empezaras a salir de esa depresion-Al ver que no respodia,agregó-Se que Edward no quisiera verte de esa manera.-Senti un vacío en el pecho al escuchar su nombre.

-No creo que sea conveniente,no te quiero arruinar la noche.

-Me vas a arruinar la noche si no sales y si te quedas encerrada en esa depresión que tienes.

Me sentí mal,estaba lastimando a todos mis seres queridos con mi tonta idea de que el pasado influia en mi,asi que sin remedio...

-Está bien Alice salgamos.-Dije rindiendome.

-Me alegra escuchar eso,en media hora pasaré por tu casa asi que preparate-Y asi sin más colgó.

Dejé mi helado y fui a bañarme.

Como lo habia dicho Alice en media hora estaba en mi casa,con todas sus cosas para vistió con unos jeans oscuros apretados,unas botas negras con tacón bajo(Agradeci por su actitud conmigo ya que era propensa a accidentes)Y con una camisa con los primeros 2 botones maquillo levemente y dejo mi pelo suelto en los cuales hizo ondas para que enmarcaran más mi rostro.Y preparadas ella y yo partimos hacia la discoteca.

Como predije no tenia ánimos para ver gente pero me esforce para no arruinarle a mis dentro de la discoteca nos encontramos con Rosalie,Emmet y Jasper,todos eran parejas,felices y enamoradas,me sentía un cero a la izquiera,fuera de lugar,"sólo serian un par de horas" me decia mentalmente tratando de convencerme de seguir con ellos.

La discoteca estaba repleta de gente casi no se podia caminar,muchos chicos me quisieron sacar a bailar pero yo rápidamente los rechacé,cuando de repente sentí unas manos en mi cintura.

-Hola preciosa-Sentí que me decian al oido,no reconocí la voz,cuando me di la vuelta para rechazar por décima vez,me di cuenta de que se trataba de mi mejor amigo.

-Jacob!-Grité emocionada y lo abrace,él me abrazo gustoso

-Hola Bella-Dijo cuando dejamos de abrazarnos-¡Que sorpresa encontrarte por aca!-Dijo mirandome con los ojos bien abiertos-¿Cómo estas?

-Y aca tratando de salir de a poco-Dije con voz meláncolica,las lágrimas comenzaron a invadir mi lo notó.

-Basta de tristezas,¿Qué te parece si bailamos?-Dijo agarrandome la mano,a lo cual asentí.

Fuimos hacia la pista y empezamos a movernos al ritmo de la música que estaban trataba de animarme diciendome cosas tontas,que ironícamente me hacian reir lo sentí tensarse.

-¿Qué pasa Jacob?-Pregunté preocupada.

-No te des vuelta Bella-Y yo sin hacerle caso lo hice,y ahi lo ví.Era íncreible como seguia teniendo ese mismo efecto en estaba al lado de la barra tomando algo que no supe identificar por la poca luz que había en la discoteca.

él me miraba con ojos penetrantes,se notaba en su mirada que estaba furioso,sabía porqué,sabía que él siempre tuvo celos de Jacob y no me sorprendía su expresión al verme bailando con mi mejor guapísimo,tenia unos jean negros,con una camise celeste con los dos primeros botones sin é de distraerme.

-Quédate tranquilo,no pasa nada,sigamos bailando-Dije tratando de tranquilizar a mi amigo.

Y seguimos bailando,hasta que una chica que no conocia se acerco a Jacob a hablarle al oido,me detuve y él sonreía.

-Bella te presento a Nessie,mi novia-Dijo abrazándola.

-Nessie ella es mi mejor amiga Bella.-Dijo señalándome.

-Mucho gusto Bella-Dijo extendiendo su mano.

-Igualmente-Mencioné extrechandosela.Y quedamos en un incómodo que Nessie la novia de mi mejor amigo decidió romperlo.

-Espero que no te moleste que te robe a tu mejor amigo un rato.

-Nessie no creo que...-Jacob empezó a decir pero lo interrumpí.

-No,quédate tranquila,igual ya me estaba por ir.-Jacob me miro con ojos asentí para que se quedara seguro de que estaría despedí de dirigí hacia Alice para despedirme no aguantaba un segundo más,tarde unos 10 minutos en encontrarla pero gfinalmente la encontre con Jasper en una de las mesas de la discoteca que irme ya é su hombro y me miro extrañada.

-Alice disculpa que interrumpa,pero me voy.

-No,Bella,no te vayas-Dijo tratando de hacerme cambiar mi idea.

-No,Alice,demasiada fiesta para mi,no quiero arruinar nada asi que me iré,cuidense.

-Bueno me ire contigo-Dijo buscando su pare con la mano

-No,Alice quédate con Jasper,no les quiero arruinar la noche,yo buscaré un taxi,te prometo que te llamaré cuando llegue a casa,adíos chicos que terminen bien la noche-Dije sin darles tiempo a que me reprochen,me dirigí hacia la salida,cuando estaba caminando para por fin salir de la discoteca,alguien me agarró de la cintura,pense que era Jacob asi que no dije nada,hasta que sentí que me llevaban contra la los ojos.

-Hola amor-Me dijo una voz muy conocida.E inmediatamente los abrí y él estaba ahí.

-¿Qué quieres?-Traté de sonar fría.

-Umm pareces arisca conmigo,pero vi que con Black no lo eres.-Su aliento llegó a mis fosas nasales y me di cuenta de que estaba borracho,él nunca bebía.

-Bebiste?-Dije incrédula.

-Solo un par de copas,nada porqué preocuparse.-Dijo acercandose hacia mi.

-¿Qué haces?-Pregunte tratando de alejarme,pero sin éxito ya que estaba contra la pared.

-¿Cómo qué hago?Besar al amor de mi vida...-Dijo y asi sin más rozó sus labios contra los mios,al principio me negaba a seguir el beso,pero cuando delinió con su lengua mi labio superior supe que estaba pérdida,y le di acceso a mi boca,deseando más,levante mis brazos hasta apoyarla en su cuello y mis dedos se enterraron en su pelo,él se apretó más contra la pared y él,como si dependiera de ese beso,sentía cada curva de su cuerpo aprisionandome,su sabor era una mezcla entre whisky,cigarrillo y su dulzura,no queria que termine,pero justo en ese momento la cordura llego a mi y en mi mente las palabras,"No eres tu soy yo".Y me separé abruptamente pegándole una cachetada,luego todo se volvió muy borroso lo único que pude asimilar es que Jacob estaba arriba de Edward pegándole.


	2. Chapter 2

-Jacob no!- Grité,histérica,en medio de la discoteca.¿Por qué le estaba pegando?Está bien que yo le había dado una cachetada,tenia un motivo,pero Jacob no tenía porque hacer eso,no encontraba el motivo por el cual estaba haciendo esto,y me sentia sin fuerzas como para ayudar a Edward que no contestaba los golpes y solo recibia.

Se empezo a juntar gente alrededor nuestro pero nadie intentaba separarlos Jacob temblaba de la furia que descargaba en Edward,hasta que vinieron unos guardas y los sacaron,yo sali atras de ellos,ni bien los guardias los soltaron Jacob le siguio pegando a Edward,¿Realmente merecía todo esto?¿Qué le abria hecho Edward a Jacob como para que lleguen a esta masacre?

Nessie apareció buscandolo a Jacob,ni bien lo vio lágrimas en los ojos aparecieron en sus ojos y empezo a gritar para que Jacob terminara,nunca lo habia visto asi,y sospecho que Nessie tampoco,ya que Jake no era una persona violencia,protectora si,violenta no.

-Jacob por favor,sueltalo!No ves que no puede defenderse,para que le vas a matar! -Nessie gritaba mientras lloraba,estaba tan desesperada como yo.

-Edward...Edward no...!-Era lo único que podía decir,su nombre,lo veía ahí,tirado en el suelo todo ensangrentado,sin poder defenderse,como un muñeco de trapo entre las manos de un niño,no se defendí arme de valor,le hice una seña a Nessie y nos acercamos a ellos,y entre las dos los separamos,en ese momento aparecieron Emmett y Jasper que sujetaron a Jacob, lleno de ira mientras yo me acercaba a Edward,su cara era irreconocible,le salia sangre de la nariz y la boca,tenia la ceja partida, el ojo llena de furia no podia creer que mi mejor amigo le haya lastimado a Edward,mire a Jacob con despresio.

-Pero se puede saber¿Por qué le has echo eso?¿En qué demonios estabas pensando Jacob?-le grité al tiempo que cogía cuidadosamente la cabeza de Edward..

-Ví que te retenía y que te besaba,tu le pegaste Bella!Yo...lo siento...-Dijo agachando su cabeza.

-¿QUé LO SIENTES?Has podido matarle Jacob,no ves que no puede defenderse?Además los problemas entre Edward y yo los tenemos que solucionar nosotros dos no tienen porque meterse ustedes!-Estaba indignada con mi amigo.

Cuando senti que Edward en mi regazo de removia.

-Edward...¿Estas bien?¿Puedes oirme?-Le susurré.

-Bella...-Decia con dificultad.

-No te esfuerces enseguida llegara la ambulancia y te cuidaran,guarda reposo.-Dije acariciando su frente en la parte que no estaba lastimada.

-Bella...te qui...-Y antes de terminar la frase,se desvaneció en mis brazos,perdió el conocimiento, menos mal que Alice había llamado a la ambulancia nada más salir de la discoteca,porque yo estaba tan nerviosa que creo que no me entenderian ninguna palabra.

Al momento llegó la ambulancia,lo atendieron y se lo llevaron, a mi no me dejaron ir por que no soy familiar,y como supuse que nadíe me querria llevar al hospital,asi que no me quedo mas remedio que pedirle a Alice que me llevara a casa.

Todo el camino la pase callada,pensando ¿Cómo estará?¿Si lo estarán atendiendo bien?Tendria que hablar con Esme para que me diga su estado,ya que Alice no me dejaría sola.

- Bella tranquilizate,ya verás como todo sale y mañana yo te acompaño al hospital si quieres!- Asentí para que Alice creyera que le iba a hacer caso,pero en mi mente tenía otros planes.

Me despedí de Alice y Jasper,entré en casa segura de que Charlie no se iba a despertar,decidí bañarme ya que todavia llebava en la piel el olor a humo en la discoteca,me di una ducha rápida ya que tiempo no era lo que tenia,me puse unos jeans olgados y una remera con un sueter ya que estaba empezando a refrescar por la tormenta qyue se avecinaba,me preguntaba si en algun momento se largaría a llover,y si la tormenta que se avecinaba era una señal de que algo iba a cambiar,me asome a la ventana de mi habitacion que daba a parte de la acera y me fije si Alice ya se habia ido,correcto Alice se retiro,entonces empecé mi huida hacia el hospital,bajé rápidamente las escaleras,tomé las llaves de mi furgoneta y salí directo al hospital.

Cuando llegue al estacionamiento vi que habia pocos autos,me fije si estaba el auto de los Cullen pero no,no estaba "Qué raro!" Dije mentalmente.

Entre al recinto y fui directamente a mi é en recepcion donde habia una señora muy madura,me preguntaron quien era y yo tube que responder que era su novia,que sus padres no podian venir entonces me dijieron a mi que venga,luego de 5 minutos de rogar mentalmente que me creyera,me dieron el numero de su habitación,cuando me dirigia a su habitacion me preguntaba que hacía yo allí si ya no estabamos juntos,pero aunque no estuvieramos juntos yo sentía que devía estar a su lado,y tal vez así me daría alguna explicación.

Entre con sigilo en la habitación,en donde habia una mesa de noche en la cual habia una lampara que estaba prendida y al lado una cama,me acerqué a dormía pero parecía estar bien,me senté en la silla que estaba al lado de la cama e instintivamente le tomé de la mano, en ese momento,como si él me hubiese estado esperando, abrió los ojos y me miró.

- Mi Bella...- susurró mientras apretaba fuerte mi quede perpleja.


	3. Chapter 3

No podia contestar,me habia quedado sin palabras.

-Mi Bella-Repitio-¿Por qué tienes esa cara?

-No me pasa nada,quédate tranquilo,¿tu?¿Cómo estas?

-Mejor que hace un rato como notaras-Dijo mientras llevaba sus manos a su pelo para hecharselo para atrás,siempre ese tic me derretia,en realidad todo de él me derretia.

-Me alegro mucho-Dije sonriendole.

-¿Qué hora es?¿No es muy tarde para que estés aca?

-¿Me estas echando?-Vi su cara que se arrepentia de sus palabras pero antes de que diga algo hablé yo.-Te estoy haciendo un chiste-Dije sonriendole mientras le acariciaba la mejilla,él cerro los ojos y enseguida la retire,por ahi lo lastimaba.

-No,no lo hagas !-Dijo abriendo los ojos rápidamente.Y volvi a colocar mi mano en su mejilla,él cerro sus nuevamente con una sonrisa pintada en sus labios-No sabes lo increible que se siente eso despues de tanto tiempo!-Dijo sonriendo.

Yo cai en cuenta de que estaba hablando,estaba hablando de nuestra relacion,terminada por el,por esas simples 5 palabras,y quite las manos inmediatamente.

-Que paso?-Me miro extrañado.

-Creo que no debo estar me ire a casa ya es tarde.Y mañana me tengo que levantar temprano.

-Pero Bella mañana es sabado.-

-Emm si,pasa que -No sabia que decir-Tengo que cortar el pasto temprano ademas de limpiar mi casa.

-Esta bien-Dijo mirandome extrañado,se formo un silencio incomodo cuando él decidió romperlo-¿No será que no queres estar conmigo no?

-No-Mire hacia mi reloj eran las 4 de la madrugada-Sera mejor que me vaya,Charlie se va a preocupar por mi.

-Espera!-Me agarro mi muñeca.-¿Esta no es temporada de caza?¿Que Charlie no se fue de caza?Que raro de él!

Quede el shock Edward se acordaba de que mi padre iba de caza los fin de como en un callejon sin salida.

-Emm si,pero fue a pasar unos dias a la casa de Billy,y como estaba enfermo decidieron dejarlo para la próxima temporada.-Dije no muy convencida.

-Ahh,pero no puedes quedarte unos minutos mas?.

-No se Edward,se esta haciendo tarde.

-Por favor te lo ruego-Dijo posando sobre mi su penetrante mirada.

-Bueno esta bien,pero que haremos?

-Mmm no se hablar?-Dijo sonriendo victorioso-Hablame de ti..¿qué hiciste todo este tiempo que no supe nada de ti?

Y asi nos pasamos las horas hablando de nuestras vidas en todo el año que no nos habiamos visto,cuando entro una enfermera.

-Buenos dias señor Cullen-Dijo parandose al lado de la cama,con una sonrisa que para nada me gusto-Soy Tanya la enfermera de turno,tengo que hablar seriamente con usted-Dijo solamente mirandolo a él pense que no se habia percatado de mi presencia,hasta que..-Disculpe pero necesito hablar a solas con él-Yo procedi a levantarme,pero a Edward parece que no le gustaba la idea ya que me agarro fuertemente de la muñeca.

-No,Bella se queda conmigo,cualquier cosa que quiera decirme lo puede decir adelante de ella.-Dijo firmemente.

-Bueno esta bien-Dijo media ofendida mirando el agarre se deslizo hacia mi mano y entrelazo nuestros dedos,yo dentro mio estaba feliz-Creo que hay alguna informacion que usted no nos dijo-Dijo revisando carpeta que traia en sus manos.

-Si,pero crei que no fuera necesario ya que no importaba en este caso.-Dijo serio.

-Claro que importa señor Cullen,Porque al tener leusemia su herida va a costar mas en curarse.-Dicho esto entre en shock.

-¿Cómo?-Dije gritando.

-¿Qué no lo sabia?-Dijo la enfermera arqueando su ceja-El señor Cullen posee Leusemia.


	4. Chapter 4

-¿Leucemia?- Repetí en voz no fuera porque Edward tenía mi mano agarrada, habría salido de allí corriendo.

-Disculpeme enfermera, debí decirselo- dijo Edward con voz serena.

-Sí, es cierto, debido a ello las heridas tardarán un poco más en curar, pero en una semana podrá salir de aquí.

-Esta bien, gracias. Si no le importa, me gustaría estar a sola, tenemos que hablar en privado.-Edward habló sin soltar su mano de la mía y sin apartar sus ojos de los míos. No me fijé en la respuesta de la enfermera ya que no podía apartar la vista de Edward, pero cuando quise darme cuenta, estábamos a solas. Instintivamente me aparté de él, egoístamente estaba dolida y sabía que eso estaba mal por mi parte. Busqué su mirada, intentando que leyera en mis ojos que necesitaba una explicació que decidio romper el silencio que se habia formado en la habitación.

-Esta bien Bella, creo que te tengo que explicar algo-Edward no dejaba de mirarme, asentí con la cabeza ya que era incapaz de articular palabra y comenzó a contar porque no me habia dicho nada.

-Me diagnosticaron la enfermedad en un control rutinario de empresa, en los analisis de sangre vieron algo raro y decidieron llevarme al hospital y hacerme más pruebas, alli confirmaron el diagnóstico, me siguieron realizando pruebas, todabía no tienen claro si hay cura para mi, estoy en tratamiento desde entonces, pero la enfermedad sigue adelante, en ese instante decidí que lo mejor era alejarme de tí, no quería verte sufrir.

-Pero yo creí que...creí que tú...que tú no...- no podía articular palabra, estaba en shock.

-¿Creias que yo no te quería?¿Qué había otra mujer?- me dijo mientras alargaba su mano intentando tomar la mía.-Bella,entiende no soy una persona que no me gusta verme debil,esta enfermedad me hacen débil,incluso tu misma viste que los golpes de Jacob no fueron nada de otro mundo pero en mi tardan en curar.

-Si! yo... creia que...- seguia sin poder hablar pero sí le tomé la mano, necesitaba tocarle...

-Bella..-apretó mi mano contra su rostro..- yo te amaba,claro que te amaba,nunca he dejado de hacerlo, nunca ha habido otra mujer, siempre has sido tú la única,siempre te he llevado aquí conmigo..- dijo mientras dirigía mi mano hacía su pecho, hacia su corazón.

-Entonces ¿Por qué?- le pregunté.

-Porque no quería que me vieras así, que sintieras lástima por mí y que llegado el tiempo te cansaras y que me vieras con ojos lastimosos y estes conmigo por obligacion. Quería que tubieses la oportunidad de ser feliz.- las lágrimas empezaron a derramarse por sus ojos.

-Edward..- Le abracé-Yo sólo soy feliz junto a tí, nunca hubiese tenido lástima de ti, habría echo... haré por tí cualquier cosa, no pienso dejarte nunca.. yo.. te amo!- y las lágrimas aparecieron en mis ojos.

Entre lágrimas nos abrazamos fuerte, Edward tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y tras repertirme una vez más que me amaba me besó como sólo él sabía hacerlo, fue un beso dulce, tierno, lleno de amor y cargado de emoción.. en ese mismo instante prometí que lo haría feliz el tiempo que le restase de vida.


	5. Chapter 5

Luego de que nos besamos,me di cuenta que estaba cansado asi que le pedi que se durmiera,me hizo prometerle que estaria a la mañana cuando despierta,no muy segura lo prometi,el vio mi indecision y me hizo acostarme con el en la camilla.

Y aca estaba con la cabeza de el apoyada sobre mi pecho,sus manos fuertemente apretadas a mi cintura mientras mis manos acariciaban su un momento de la noche,se largo la tormenta que tanto habia amenazado en el baile,y junto con la tormenta,el ruido de la lluvia al caer mis pensamientos empezaron a no podia procesar tanta informacion,Edward siempre el chico fuerte que me habia demostrado que la vida habia que enfrentarla estaba enfermo,y a causa de esa enfermedad el era debil,y como su orgullo valia mas que todo decidio abandonarme y que no lo viera sufrir.

El pensaba que yo le iba a tener lastima,¿como podria pensar eso?Pensar que yo iba a burlarme de era el hombre que mas amo en esta vida,y estaba sufriendo,haria de todo hasta daria mi vida para que el no tenia un mal concepto de mi,y yo se lo haria cambiar,yo le haria cambiar la forma de ver la vida que tiene,no todo es sombrio,tambien puede haber tenia un problema,mis padres no aceptarian de nuevo mi relacion con el,ya que me habian visto sufrir todas las noches en estos 5 meses en los cuales no estaba con Edward,pero no me importada,nada ni nadie me alejarian de mi verdadero amor,ya no tenia las fuerzas suficientes para alejarme de el,el era mi vida,y si el sufria yo tambien lo haria.

Haria todo lo necesario para que no me separen de el,y para que el cambie de pensar ya que yo en ningun momento le podia tener amaba con todo mi corazon y le demostraria que nada estaba perdido,que aun vencido se puede luchar por una vida mejor,yo le demostraria las alegrias de la vida,haria de el un hombre feliz y de mi una mujer entregada al amor ,Si tendria que luchar por los dos lo haria,Por Edward haria todo lo que este a mi alcance.

Tomando mi decision de luchar por lo que quiero,con el sonido de la lluvia y la respiracion acompasada de Edward sobre mi cuerpo me dormi con una determinacion en mi cabeza "Hacer feliz a Edward"

Me desperte con muchos besos sobre mi cara,no queria abrir mis ojos,estaba teniendo un magnifico sueño en el que Edward me amaba,cuando oi una atorciopelada voz.

-Buenos dias mi amor-Me dijo dandome un beso en la nariz.

Abri mis ojos lentamente y frente a mi tenia a mi Dios griego,y recorde todo lo acontesido mas mi decision.

-Buenos dias mi vida-Dije dandole un timido beso en la el rapidamente tomo el control del beso y lo profundizo,mis manos rapidamente se fueron hacia su sedoso cabello y enrede mis dedos en con su lengua mis labios,pidiendome permiso,permiso que consedi y empezo la danza de nuestras lenguas,no era un beso fogoso,no era un beso en busca de mas,era un beso con entrega,con devocion,con cariño,con amor,eso,amor demostrandonos que nos amamos con locura.

Un carraspeo nos saco de nuestra burbuja,y yo me separe rapidamente ya que no tenia que estar en la camilla junto al levante mi vista,quede shokeada.


	6. Chapter 6

-Valla valla pero que tenemos aqui?-Sonreia malificamente

-Victoria no es lo que piensas-Dije aterrada tratando de que Edward saque las manos de mi cintura,pero se veia que el no entendia nada ya que aumento su agarre.

-Quien es usted?-Pregunto Edward con el seño fruncido.

-mm Bella no le hablaste de mi a tu queridisimo novio-Enfatizo la palabra "novio"

-Edward sueltame o tendremos problemas-Susurre en su oido,el parecio entender ya que me solto,enseguida extrañe su calor,me levante de la cama.y camine hacia ella.-Edward,ella es la novia de mi padre,Victoria-ella se acerco hacia el,enseguida mi instinto protector me hizo acercame a la camilla,ella se dio cuenta de mi actitud ya que retrocedio unos pasos.

-Hola Edward como estas?-Dijo sonriendole mas de lo su vista en mi-Estabamos muy preocupados por ti Bella,no puedes desaparecerte asi-Dijo con falsa preocupacion.

-Perdon,pasa que tuvimos un altercado a la salida del baile y entonces vine para el hospital ya que a Edward lo internaron.

-No era que tu y el habian terminado-Obiamente trataba de ignorar que teniamos a Edward detras nuestro.

-VIctoria creo que no es lugar para hablar del tema y no es de tu incumbencia mi relacion con Edward asi que nos podrias decir para que viniste?Ademas como sabias que me encontraba aqui?-Dije cruzandome de brazos.

-Claro que es de mi incumbencia todo lo que a tu padre le preocupe me preocupa a mi asi que quitate ese rol de niña caprichosa pero bueno lo dejare pasar,luego en casa hablaremos,y Alice llamo avisando que tu te encontrabas en el hospital y como tu padre esta de turno yo vine en representacion a el,se puede saber Isabella en que estabas pensando cuando escapaste de tu casa ayer?-

-Si veo como te interesa mi padre,y necesitaba acompañar a Edward asi que me harias el favor de retirarte,que yo antes que llegue mi padre estare en mi casa y hablare con el,y luego lo hare con MI MADRE ya que este tema no es de tu incumbencia tu no eres mi madre y mucho menos mi madrastra eres la novia de mi padre solamente,asi que retirate-Dije acercandome a la puerta y la abri rapidamente para hacerle entender que ella no tenia nada que hacer,podia ver su furia en sus ojos verdes,seguro si pudiera pegarme lo haria,se dirigio hacia la puerta y clavo su vista en mi.

-Esto no se acaba aqui Isabella-Dijo señalandome y con esto se aliviada pero mi mente ya estaba en la grave discucion que tendria con mi padre en mi casa,realmente lo amaba mucho pero desde que se separo de mi madre hace cuatro meses no hace mas que contradecirme en todo aunque a veces tenga razon yo,cambio bastante desde el divorcio con Renne,sabia que la seguia amando,pero mi madre no toleraba mas el hecho de que el nunca estuviera en mi casa,y fue ahi cuando pidio el divorcio,mi padre estaba destruido,pero jamas en mi mente paso que empezara una relacion con mi vecina,se veia a simple vista que Victoria era una interesada,que solo queria su dinero.

-Amor-la voz aterciopelada de mi Dios griego me saco de mis pensamientos,se ve que me habia quedado mucho tiempo en la puerta mirando por donde Victoria se habia a sus ojos esmeraldas y sonrei-

-Si-Dije acercandome,me subi a la cama y me envolvio en sus brazos.

-Esa es la nueva mujer de tu padre?-Dijo dejando que su aliento pegara en mi cuello y erizara la piel de esa los ojos y me deje llevar por la sensacion familiar que sentia cada vez que estaba con el,recoste mi cabeza en su hombro mientras el besaba mi cuello.

-Si-Mi voz salio entrecortada,estaba disfrutando mucho esta sensacion-Pero no le des importancia,ella es una interesada.

-Mmm veo,tendremos problemas por como nos encontro?

-Seguro,ella siempre hace todo lo que este a su alcance para que estemos peleados con mi padre,no se cuando caera en cuenta de que ella es una interesada.

-No quiero que estes preocupada-Dijo pasando sus dedos por mi ceño fruncido,yo ladee mi cabeza le sonrei y el se acerco y deposito un tierno beso en mis labios,se iba alejar pero yo necesitaba mas de el,asi que profundice el beso.

Necesitaba de el como el necesitaba de mi,sin dudas de ahora en adelante nuestra relacion no seria facil pero yo haria todo lo posible para que sobreviva.


	7. Chapter 7

Me quede con Edward hasta que le dieron el alta,en mi móvil tenia mas de 40 llamadas de Charlie,sin dudas estaba en grandes problemas.

El dia que le dieron el alta vinieron Esme,Alice,Rosalie junto a su novio Emmet y su padre Carlislie pero él se tuvo que quedar ya que al ser medico tenia que cumplir su turno en el hospital.

Ese tenia tuve mucho miedo ya qyue no sabia las reacciones de la familia de Edward hacia mi,ya que nuestra relacion habia terminado.

Al llegar a la casa,o mejor dicho mansion Cullen,Emmet ayudo a Edward a ir a su habiatacion que estaba en el tercer me quede en la extensa sala con el resto de la familia,realmente intimidaban.

-¡Que bueno verte aqui de nuevo!-Dijo Esme,una mujer con ojos color avellana,pelo color dorado y su cara en forma de corazón.

-Si,a mi tambien me agrada estar de vuelta-Susurre.

-No nos tengas miedo Bella no mordemos-Dijo Alice-Ademas no te recriminamos nada.

-Habla por ti misma,no por los demas-Gruño Rosalie.

Lo unico que me faltaba tener a Rosalie en mi contra cuando ant es de que pase todo lo de Edward,ella y yo eramos mejores amigas."Realmente estoy jodida",pense.

-Rosalie-Le recrimino Esme.

-Esta bien Esme,dejala-Dije mirando a Rosalie.

-Yo no se como tienes la cara para volver a esta casa cuando dejaste a mi hermano en su peor momento-Se levanto y empezo a dar veltas por toda la ,Esme y yo solo la mirabamos con desconcierto aunque yo sabia que se tenia que desahogar de toda su furia.-No te importo que estuvo mal,no te importo su enfermedad,no te importo que el lloraba por las noches,todo porque tu lo dejaste,no vales nada Isabella.

-Rosdalie para-Dijo Alice levantandose y dirigiendose hacia ella.

-No Alice dejala,dejala que se desahogue,que descargue su ira en mi.

-Pero ella no sabe como fueron las cosas,no sabe que...

-Dejala,ella no sabe que fue su hermano el que me dejo,el que no me dijo nada de su enfermedad,ella no sabe que yo estaba mal como el,incluso peor ya que no sabia el motivo del porque me dejaba,que pensaba que no me amaba,que habia otra en su vida-Ya para este enton ces las lagrimas recorrian libremente mis mejillas ya que tambien estaba librandome un poco del dolor contenido por tanto tiempo.

-Posalie ve lo que hiciste-Dijo Alice mientras me abrazaba y pasaba su mano por mi espalda tratando de consolarme.

-Rose creo que es mejor que te retires y vuelvas cuando las cosas esten mas calmadas.-Esme tambien se acerco a mi.

Rosalie desconcertada se fue corriendo por la puerta de la cocina,justo en ese momento entro Emmet a la sala.

-Rose ¿Que pasa?-Le pregunto a su novia pero ella no lo escucho porque no volvio,entonces dirigio su mirada hacia mi-¿Que pasa enana?-Me abrazo con su tipico abrazo de oso.

-Emmett...No...Puedo...Respirar-Dije con la voz sofocada.

-¡Emmett bajala!-Lo reto Esme.

-Lo siento enana.¿Que te paso?-Acaricio mi mejilla.

-Nada de importancia oso,¿Y Edward?-Cambie de tema rapidamente,ya que nuevas lagrimas querian salir de mis ojos.

-Esta bien,justamente venia a decirte que te llama-Guiño el ojo.

-Ok!Esta bien-Me dirigi hacia Esme-Permiso,podre pasar a la habitacion de Edward?

-Ni lo preguntes cariño,pasa,esta casa tambien es tuya-Me dio un abrazo,asenti y me dirigi al tercer piso.

Antes de ir a la habitacion entre al baño del segundo piso ya que necesitaba borrar las evidencias de que habia llorado sino Edward se pelearia con Rosalie y no queria eso,ademas eso lo alteraria y no queria eso lave meticulosamente la cara para que no quedaran rastros de del baño y fui hasta la puerta de y escuche un "Pasa" del otro lado entonces ingrese y vi al chico por el cual soportaria todo y haria frente a todos,al hombre al cual amo con todo mi ser,a Edward.


	8. Chapter 8

-Hola amor-Dijo com su sonrisa ladina,mi favorita.

-Hola-Susurre.

-Ven aca-Me señalo el lado opuesto de la hasta donde me señalo en silencio y me sente,pero se ve que él no queria eso ya que paso sus manos por mi cintura y me hizo acostar al lado de el mejor dicho sobre el,ya que tenia apoyada la cabeza en su pecho,y él tenia mi mano entrelazada con la suya sobre su olor inundaba mis mano libre acariciaba mi pelo lentamente.

El momento era perfecto,estar junto a él,escuchando el latido de su corazón,su aroma inundando mis sentidos y nuestros cuerpos entrelazado,hicieron que cierre los era mi lugar,ya que junto a él sentia la paz inundar mi ser,junto a él el mundo dejaba de existir,solo estabamos él y yo.

-¿Cómo estas?-Pregunte con mis ojos cerrados todavia.

-Ahora mucho mejor-Me dio un beso en la solo asenti mientras sonreia-Tu¿Cómo estas?

-Bien-Me limite a contestar.

-¿Solamente bien?¿Te pasa algo?-Claro él tenia que darse cuenta,odiaba que me conosca tanto,aunque en realidad lo amaba por eso,él era la unica persona que en verdad me conocia.

-Si,solo bien-Trate de levantarne pero él no me dejo.

-¿Qué paso Bella?-Levanto mi menton para mirarme a los ojos,sabia que estaba perdida,cuando su mirada se poso en mis ojos yo mire para otro lado sabia que aunque me hubiera lavado bien la cara mis ojos se notaban rojos del llanto-¿Estabas llorando?-Negue con la cabeza-Bella no te creo¿Porque estabas llorando?

-Por nada,no pasa nada,me tengo que ir a casa hace una semana que no vuelvo y seguro ya estaran bastantes enojado-Dije rápidamente.

-Bella tu de aca no te mueves hasta que me dihas que te pasa y el porque estabas llorando si hace media hora estabas bien-Fortalecio su abrazo y me puso encima de él.

-Nada-Vi en su mirada determinacion,porque sabia que era tan terco que no me dejaria salir de aqui sin salirse con la suya decidi contarle todo.

-Voy a matarla-Gruño cuando termine de contarle todo.

-No Edward tu no haras nada,esta bien esta dolida ella no sabia como eran las cosas.

-Si pero no era la forma de expresarse,ustedes eran las mejores amigas antes que todo pasara asi que me imagino que te abra dolido-Djo mientras me acariciaba la mejilla,yo solo encogi los hombros.

-Se que a ella tambien le dolio,no es lindo ver que lastiman a tu hermano,asi que la entiendo.

-Bella tu no tienes hermanos.

-Nop,pero lo tengo a Jasper que es como si lo fuera.

-Supongo que si.

-Bueno caso cerrado,tu no haras ni diras nada y esperaremos a que se le pase-Me iba a interrumpir pero le gane-Nada de peros Edward yo fui la perjudicada asi que yo decido.

-Esta bien pero no vale-Dijo haciendo un tierno puchero,haciendo que sobresalga su labio inferior,era tanta la tentación que tuve que atraparlo entre mis labios,los suyos eran calidos,voluptuosos, seguimos besando sin profundizar el beso hasta que él suspiro

puso su frente junto a la mia-¿Por que me convences tan facil?-Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

-Mmm,no lo se-Sonrei al igual que él.

En ese momento sono mi movil,rompiendo el ambiente de paz que fije y era Charlie mandandome un mensaje de que vaya inmediatamente a mi casa porque teniamos que é.

-Te tienes que ir,no es cierto?-Se separo un poco de mi y clavo su vista en mi.

-Si debo y tengo que ir a mi casa,ya bastantes problemas tengo-Dije triste.

-Te voy a extrañar-Dijo junto a mi cuello mientras yo enterraba mis dedos en su suave cabello.

-Yo tambien.

-Bella,¿Como quedaremos nosotros?

-No lo se,lo que hiciste se me hizo bastante estupido como para perdonartelo,fueron cinco meses muy dificiles de llevar-Dije seria.

-Lo se,lo siento,perdon,no fue mi intencion,solo que no queria que estes conmigo solo por lastima.

-Sabes que no lo haria.

-Lo se,por eso te pido perdon,pero tampoco quiero perderte...ahh otra cosa.

-¿Que pasa?

-¿Quieres ser mi novia nuevamente?-Pregunto con la esperanza dibujada en sus ojos y en su lo pense por unos momentos,sabia que me habia lastimado,pero yo no podia vivir sin él,necesitaba de él como el aire para respirar,asi que la respuesta era obia.

-Si-Dije y conclui mi respuesta con un beso lleno de amor,ternura,cariño y promesas de no dejarlo nunca mas.


	9. Chapter 9

Luego de irme de la casa de Edward llegue a la mia con mucho miedo del que me diran,pero segura de que no dejaria a Edward por nada en el mundo.

Ingrese a mi casa,pero no habia nadie en la sala,entonces me dirigi hacia la cocina que tampoco habia nadie,me parecio extraño ya que la patrulla de Charlie estaba afuera.

Al no ver a nadie me dirigi hacia mi habitacion a pensar como iba a enfrentarme a mi padre ya que estaba segura sobre mi decision con respecto a Edward ya que él me necesitaba ahora.

Cuando abri la puerta de mi cuarto me quede paralizada ahi en mi cama estaban sentados Charlie y Renne,mi madre.

-Era hora de que llegaras-Su semblante era serio.

-Si,a Edward ya le dieron el alta-Realmente tenia ganas de salir corriendo,se venia una tormenta u no me referia al clima.

-¿Quien te crees tu jovencita para irte asi una semana?-Dijo mi madre seria.

-Edward me necesitaba,estaba mal.

-El no estubo cuando tu estuviste mal si mi memoria no me falla-Dijo Charlie.

-Si lo se,pero todo tiene su porque ya explicamos todos nuestros asuntos.-Emfatice las ultimas dos palabras.

-Pero tu señorita todavia estas a nuestro cargo-Dijo Reneé.Realmente estaba en problemas.

-Lo se mamá,pero Edward me necesitaba.

-No me importa,desde ahora estas castigada-Sentencio Charlie.

-Pero...

-Pero nada señorita-Dijo Charlie-Nada de salidas,vas al colegio y vuelves directamente a la casa,y una cosa más-En su boca aparecio una sonrisa ladina,sabia lo que venia "Jodida de punta a punta" pensé-Nada de Edward,y no hay discusion sobre eso-Dijo cuando vio que iba a replicar sobre ese punto del castigo.

-Reneé tiene razon hija,ese chico te hace mal,lo he visto,-Mis lagrimas ya se asomaban por mis ojos-Hija por favor no te pongas asi-Charlie se acercaba a mi pero yo retrocedi.

-Pero no es justo!

-¿No es justo?Bueno permiteme informarte que para nosotros no fue una buena semana,no sabiamos nada de ti,solo que estabas en el hospital, y agradece a Carlislie,que de no ser por él te hubieramos ido a buscar el primero dia,pero él se comprometio a esto no puede seguir asi,ese chico te hace mal no entiendes?-Dijo Reneé.

-Ustedes son los que no entienden-Grite.

-Entiendo que todavia eres muy chica como para tomar tus decisiones-Iba a reprocharle pero sabia que el castigo ella no lo iba a cambiar.

-Esta bien-Me resigne-¿Hasta cuando es el castigo?

-Hasta que demuestres que podemos confiar plenamente en ti.

-Esta bien-Queria estar sola-Bueno me voy a dar una ducha-Mis padres en este momento no eran mis personas favoritas en el mundo y si pasaba un minuto mas con ellos era capaz de comenter un crimen.

-Ok!Te daremos tu espacio,ademas yo tengo que preparar las maletas,esta tarde salgo de nuevo para Florida porque Phil me necesita.

-Ok!-No tenia ganas de seguir hablando con ellos.

Cuando se fueron de mi habitacion,me largue a llorar de impotencia porque siempre que me pasaba algo bueno me pasaba algo malo,ahora tendria que idear una estrategia para poder ver a Edward sin que mis padres se enteren.

Termine de bañarme y mi móvil empezo a sonar.

-Hola-Dije sin ver quien era.

-Hola amor-Dijo mi voz favorita en el mundo.

-Edward-Chillé-Perdón!Cómo estas?

-Bien,hechandote mucho de menos.

-Yo tambien te extraño pero ire al grano me castigaron.

-¿Cuál es el castigo?

-No salir de casa,solamente al colegio y otros lugares con mi padre presente.

-Eso podemos solucionarlo voy yo por tu sabia que contestar,hubo un momento de silencio,en el cual mis lagrimas salian libremente de mis ojos,el momento fue roto por la voz de Edward-Bella¿Que pasa?

-Tambien me prohibieron verte y hablarte-Dije entre de un momento de silencio de parte de Edward en el cual yo deje de llorar de a poco.

-Amor tranquila ya vamos a encontrar la forma para solucionar esto o buscar otra salida si?-Yo no podia contestar eso-Bela sabes que te amo?

-Si.

-¿tu me amas a mi?

-Con todo mi ser.

-Bueno entonces consigueros la forma de poder vernos,tranquila amor todo tiene solucion.

-¡Bella!-Grito mi madre desde las escaleras.

-Debo dejarte,tengo que llevar a mi madre al aeropuerto junto a Charlie-Dije disculpandome.

-Esta bien amor no te hagas problemas,a la noche te llamo,te amo.

-Yo mas,adios-Colgué.

Ahora que sabia que estaba junto a mi,lucharia contra todos con tal de seguir con él,porque todo lo que queria es estar con Edward.


End file.
